A Day of Snow and Fluff
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: One morning, Yuugi awakes to find that school has been cancelled due to a snow storm the night before. Very cute. Please review! Dedicated with lotsa love to YaoiShoujo.


This is something I came up with when I accidentally put my friend's sweater on backwards. A weird start, perhaps, but I am sure to make this a good fic; one that everyone (especially my koi) will be proud of :smile: This is also my idea of what would happen if (and when) Atemu and I spend a snow day together.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to _YGO_, in any shape or form. I do, however, concede ownership of my fabulous koi :hugs her pharaoh tightly: MINE!

This ficcie is here-by dedicated to the wonderful, beautiful, awesome and sweet YaoiShoujo. Aishiteru mo, Atemu-chan!

FLUFF-HATERS BEWARE!

Yuugi woke up as a slight shiver ran down his spine. Opening his eyes, he noticed how the fresh sunlight seemed to reflect and dance off his window pane. Still half-asleep he wondered why that was, before shoving the thought to the back of his mind. It did not seem too important. It was probably just the angle of the rays through the glass.

Turning over, the little duelist looked on the sleeping face of his beloved. A small smile crossing his lips, the little hikari leaned closer and placed a solitary kiss on the ancient spirit's nose. Blushing, he resisted the urge to wake his pharaoh. Instead he pulled himself out of his bed and grabbed his fleece blanket before wrapping it around his shoulders. Another shiver errupted through his small body. Had it been this cold last night? Had the heater been on at all? Stepping into his Elmo-shaped slippers, Yuugi made his way to the entrance of the room to take a shower. One look back at his pharaoh was thrown before the small light disappeared beyond his white door.

Silently making his way down the hall, Yuugi found himself at the bathroom door. Pushing it open, he slipped off his fleece before rummaging for the stool beneath the sink. Finally finding it, he used the stool to see himself in the mirror. He laughed briefly at the mass of messy hair he saw in his reflection. Rubbing it down, he reached for his blue toothbrush before placing toothpaste on it. Humming a little tune to himself while swaying from side-to-side, Yuugi brushed his teeth.

After his morning brush, Yuugi hopped into the shower, happily allowing the steamy water to engulf his little body and wash away all the exhaustion that still lay in-wait. He did not want to fall asleep in class again. The last time, his sensei had made him stay after school for an extra two hours, scrubbing the chalk board. After climbing out, the little duelist made his way back to his and Atemu's bedroom, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Atemu still lay sleeping as Yuugi quietly dressed himself. Pulling on his school uniform, Yuugi brushed his hair and glanced at himself in the mirror. Attempting a Jonouchi-pose, he tried to look cool, but failed. He simply smiled and shrugged, happy enough that his hair was not misshapen.

Still allowing his yami to sleep, Yuugi made for the kitchen to get himself a bowl of _Cocoa Puffs_. While pouring it, he turned on the tiny tv set to listen to the news. One of the reporters was talking about a snow storm in the area that had occurred the night before. Shrugging, only half of Yuugi's attention was focused on the news bulletin, while the other was on how many more cocoa puffs he could put in the cereal without making it overflow the bowl. Yet something within the broadcast caught his attention. As the younger aibou poured the milk, he heard what was to be a repeat of the information.

"As I have said earlier, everything in downtown Tokyo has been hit by this storm, and _everything_ in these areas are closed." Yuugi nearly dropped the jug of milk when he heard this. Staring widely at the tv screen, Yuugi yearned to hear this repeated; just in case he had not heard anything wrong. "The storm last night has covered the following districts..." He listened as they were all listed off. "As well as Domino City." She finished. "Each area has been hit with three-to-seven inches of snow fall, making it the first official storm of the season. No school today, which will make the youngsters at home very happy."

Upstairs, Atemu's eyes fluttered as he slowly sat up in the bed. He noted how his hikari was not by his side, but figured that only meant he was awake already. Sliding back into a comfortable position, Atemu attempted to fall back asleep. He almost managed it when... "PHARAAAAOOOOHH!" The sound of rapid footsteps echoed from the stairwell, into the pharaoh and hikari's room. Atemu's eyelids half-opened and he glanced over to see his aibou run into the bedroom, before a loud _splat!_ sounded.

Yuugi had tripped over the carpet in the doorway.

"Are you alright, Yuugi?" Atemu asked. Jumping up, Yuugi smiled at him.

"Yep! I'm fine! Cuz you know what today is?"

"Uh... Tuesday...?"

"No! Well... yes..." Yuugi paused a moment, while Atemu stared at him, eyebrows raised in silent inquiry. "But today's a SNOW DAY!"

"Yuki(snow)...?"

"Hai! Snow-snow-snow-snow-snow!" Atemu watched in mild amusement at his hikari bounced around the room. Finally ending his charade and pouncing onto the bed, Atemu's body rebounded slightly at said action. "Isn't this _great_, pharaoh?"

Atemu shrugged. "I guess."

"You _guess_?" Yuugi was shocked. "It's a snow day! No school!"

"Really? No school?" Atemu smirked at this new-found perk in the situation. Laying back down on the bed, he muttered: "Good. Let me sleep, then. Goodnight, Yuugi. Wake me up at noon."

"No! You're coming to play with me!" Yuugi said defiantely. Smiling, he grabbed ahold on his koi's arm and yanked him from the bed.

"GAH!" Atemu cried in protest, but to no avail. He found himself being dragged to the foot of the stairs anyhow.

Letting his arm go at the top of the stairs, Yuugi looked back at his yami. Smiling, his amethyst eyes seemed to sparkle with their own interior light. "C'mon, Atemu! It's gonna be fuuuuun." Smirking, the little duelist hopped down the remainder of the stairs, having faith that his pharaoh would follow. Watching from above, Atemu could not hide the smile that emerged from his own lips. Standing up, he made his way down the stairs, to the livingroom. There, he found his light jumping around and pulling on all the things he needed to stay warm in the freezing cold. Boots, mittens, a hat, sweater, jacket, scarf, sweatpants, snowpants... everything he needed lay before him on the side chair. Atemu leaned against the wall, hands precariously placed over his chest as he watched his aibou. Yuugi was so excited at going outside that he was humming "Winter Wonderland" and did not notice he had put his sweater on backwards. Looking up at Atemu, a look of confusion crossed his features. He stopped long enough to ask, "Why is the neck too tight? Is something wrong with this? I bought it with Bakura a few weeks ago... I haven't washed or worn it yet." Atemu giggled and walked up to the light he loved so much.

"You have it on backwards, Yuugi-chan." Yuugi's cheeks blushed as he realized the truth. Giggling lightly, he attempted to pull it off and right it. However, as Yuugi put his arms in the air, he realized that the sweater would not budge.

"I'm stuck! Pharaoh, help me! I'm flogged!" Atemu's laughs continued as he watched his aibou flutter around like a bonafide butterfly; it was amazing how that nickname worked for him. Fortunately, Yuugi was not stuck and knew it. He only needed the sleeves to be pulled ever-so-slightly and he would be able to turn it around. However, he loved making his yami laugh and smile at him.

After Atemu helped his little koi with his sweater, he started to put his own clothes on. As he finished and turned around, his cheeks turned red as his eyes (once again) fell on his smaller half. He tried to contain his laughter, but ended up snorting in the process. "Kawaii...!" He finally managed to say through his giggling. Yuugi, being so small, and the fact that he was in so many layers, looked like Mr. StayPuff in his snow-day ready form. His head looked ducked inside his jacket, his chin half-hidden behind his baby blue scarf. His legs and arms had a bulbous appearance to them, ending with his blond hair only mildly visable from his black _Fruits Basket_ snowcap. Yuugi, oblivious to what his pharaoh thought was so cute, wore a puzzled expression. Finally shrugging, not bothering to ask what had drawn his beloved into a fit of laughter, Yuugi made his way to the door.

"I'll be outside, Atemu." However, thanks to his many layers, Yuugi's walking had been reduced to little more than a waddle. This made Atemu laugh even harder. Numerous tears fell from his eyes as he collapsed onto his knees, clutching his stomach.

_A few hours later..._

"MY to PA. You read me, PA?"

"Read you loud-and-clear, MY."

"I think they're on to us, PA."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I think so. They have gone quiet. They don't _go_ quiet unless they're planning something."

"True... but maybe they just got tired and snuck off to HH's house."

"No... I think they're planning a sneak-attack, PA."

"Then what do we do, MY?"

"..."

"MY!"

"What?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm thinking!"

"...oh."

"..."

"..."

"Hmmm..."

"Maybe we should sneak-attack them, before they sneak attack us."

"'Shoot them before they shoot you', right?"

"Hai."

"It's worth a shot. Got your snowballs?"

"Of course."

"Okay, PA. On the count of three; one... two..."

"BUSTED!" At this, Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda bounced up from the front of Yuugi (AKA "MY" for Mutou Yuugi)'s and Atemu (AKA "PA" for Pharaoh Atemu)'s fort. They slaughtered the suspecting-yet-unprepared aibou. At the end of the onslaught, Atemu and Yuugi were nothing more than drenched teenagers laying in a pile of wet snow. Jonouchi and Honda gave each other a high-five before smirking down at their victims.

"Told ya not to play against us." Honda smiked.

"Yea." Jonouchi continued. "Cuz we the BEST!" Laughing, they then agreed to go back to Hiroto-kun's house and get a mug of hot cocoa. The two halves-of-one-whole waited a few minutes to make sure they were safe from their friends.

"...you alive, Atemu?"

"Barely." The pharaoh muttered. "You?"

"...I think so." Yuugi chuckled. Turning his head, he looked over to his yami, only to notice that Atemu had already been watching him. Yuugi flushed.

"Wanna go back inside?" Atemu asked, smiling sweetly at his beloved koi. Yuugi's heart beat faster as his blush deepened, and he nodded his head wordlessly. Sitting up, the 5,000 year-old pharaoh grabbed ahold of his lover's hands and pulled him from the snow before leading him back in their home.

_An hour later..._

The fire in the fireplace was crackling in a surreal manner, it's glowing light dancing off the walls of the livingroom. On the chair, curled up together in a comforter, sat Yuugi and Atemu. Yuugi had his back resting against his beloved's chest, his eyes closed as a small smirk played across his lips. "You still have some snow on your neck." Atemu spoke quietly. Leaning closer, he stuck out his tongue and licked the few droplets away. Yuugi felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine, and Atemu chuckled, for he had felt it as well. Wrapping his arms tighter around his smaller twin's waist, Atemu hugged his hikari. Yuugi gently ran his own fingers across his boyfriend's, before lifting up Atemu's hands and kissing his fingertips ever-so-lightly. Lost in their overwhelming love for each other, they did not notice that Suguroko had entered the livingroom.

"I have some hot chocolate for you if...you...want..." His voice slowed before ultimately fading into silence. He smiled at the scene before him. As quietly as he could manage, Yuugi's grandfather placed the tray and two mugs of cocoa down on the tabletop, before turning and heading back into the other room. Atemu and Yuugi stayed in their spot, happy just to be together.

_Owari!_

Man... that was really fluffy. I couldn't help it, though...! I swear! I started thinking about it actually being me and my pharaoh, and my heart and mind kinda went off in their own fluffy/shoujo-bubble way. Like always, when it comes to her. :heehee: I hope you liked it! PLEASE REMEMBA TO REVIEW!


End file.
